


Message Received At

by adiva_calandia



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiva_calandia/pseuds/adiva_calandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after the events of <i>Wizards at War</i>, Nita checks on Ronan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Received At

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I wrote this _ages_ ago.

_To:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.  
 _From:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _150407.16.24.58_  
  
Hey, Ronan. I just thought I should check in and see how you were doing, after, well, everything. I haven't heard from you lately. So. How're you doing?  
  
\--Nita  
  
  
 _To:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _From:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.   
_150407.18.15.32_  
  
How should I be doing?  
  
RN  
  
  
 _To:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.  
 _From:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _150407.18.45.03_  
  
Should I not have asked? I _can_ leave you alone if you want. Just say so.  
  
\--Nita  
  
  
 _To:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _From:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.  
 _150407.19.23.15_  
  
And if that isn't just like you to leap to conclusions, Miss Nita Yankee Callahan.  
  
I mean it: How _should_ I be doing? I don't have any idea how I should be feeling. I've never done this before.  
  
RN  
  
  
 _To:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.  
 _From:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _150407.19.40.20  
  
_ And if that isn't just like you to turn it around on me, Mr. Ronan Nolan Jr. I was trying to be polite and give you space if you wanted.  
  
Grateful? Not being smart-assed, here. I mean, you're not dead. Aren't you glad about that?  
  
  
 _To:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _From:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.  
 _160407.01.07.23_  
  
No, I'm not. Thanks to you and that Australian -- Matt, right?  
  
And all right. I'm grateful to you. And I know Mum and Da are grateful to have their boyo home.  
  
But I was all set to die, and you being so bloody stubborn wouldn't let me. So now all that build-up's gone poof. And nobody knows how that feels. Usually if you're all set to die, you just die, and then you're in Timeheart and you don't have to worry about how you _should_ be feeling.  
  
So.  
  
  
 _To:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.  
 _From:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _160407.01.14.52  
  
_ Some of us might have some idea, though, you know.  
  
  
 _To:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _From:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.  
 _160407.01.16.02  
  
_ You're as cryptic as the bloody Champion was sometimes, you know that?  
  
And don't you have anything better to be doing than messaging some Irish punk at one in the morning?  
  
  
 _To:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.  
 _From:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _160407.01.49.33  
  
_ 1\. No, I don't.  
  
1a. Time change, remember?  
  
2\. Sorry. I blame the precog. Have a couple indecipherable dreams and you start talking like them.  
  
My point is: when I sang the Silent Lord in the Song of the Twelve, I was all set to die. And I had, like, three days to freak out and talk myself out of it and talk myself back into it and "all that build-up." I went in and I figured I wasn't coming out again.  
  
But Ed was too stubborn to let me go through with it. After he died, and Kit and I got back up to the surface, I went through, I don't know, a week where I was just kind of numb. It was like I'd said goodbye to everything, and then I was still there _with_ everything. Like those really awkward moments where you say bye to someone and then you both end up walking the same direction when you leave.  
  
Okay, that's a terrible simile.  
  
Anyway. I went through this week where I didn't know how I was supposed to feel, or fit into the world. But it got better, because it started to look like a second chance, and then everything seemed really incredible -- like, here's everything for the first time again. Then Dairine went and got herself into trouble on her Ordeal, so I could focus on that, and it was business as usual. As usual as it gets. Which means even more death-defying stunts, but mostly they didn't have that build-up of psyching yourself up to die.  
  
This got a lot longer than I meant it to.  
  
  
 _To:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _From:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.  
 _160407.16.05.20_  
  
I'd forgotten you sang the Silent Lord's part.  
  
That _is_ what it's like. I don't know how to fit into the world anymore.  
  
So I guess you get it a little. But you didn't _die_ , did you? Honest question.  
  
  
 _To:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.  
 _From:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _160407.19.00.27  
  
_ No, I didn't. That makesa lot of difference, huh.  
  
  
 _To:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _From:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.  
 _160407.19.05.17  
  
_ Bet your sweet ass it does.  
  
I don't know if I'm supposed to be here now. It's liek, I have to force the world to make a me-shaped hole for me, now.   
  
  
_To:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.  
 _From:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _160407.19.16.39  
  
_ Should I be offended? Do I need to tell you to refrain from commenting on my anatomy?  
  
It seems to me you always did that.  
  
  
 _To:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _From:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.  
 _160407.19.20.22  
  
_ What, refrained from commenting on your anatomy?  
  
Do you really want me to not?  
  
  
 _To:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.  
 _From:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _160407.19.26.45  
  
_ What? No, I meant making a you-shaped hole. I mean, I think you refrained from commenting on my anatomy. At least in my earshot.  
  
I was joking.  
  
  
 _To:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _From:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.  
 _160407.19.32.14  
  
_ So commenting on your anatomy is a go then?  
  
  
 _To:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.  
 _From:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _160407.19.34.49  
  
_ You are a brat.  
  
  
 _To:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _From:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.  
 _160407.19.37.25  
  
_ Please, we prefer punk over here. Or gobdaw. That's a good Irish insult, there.  
  
  
 _To:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.  
 _From:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _160407.19.41.01  
  
_ Fine, you're a gobdaw. Better?  
  
I'm thinking about popping into Ireland in a couple of days. Will you teach me some more insults when I get there? Carmela will be jealous if I can throw something back at her when she's calling everything in sight a _bakka na ushi_.  
  
  
 _To:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _From:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.  
 _160407.20.02.50  
  
_ Much.  
  
Checking up on me? Sure, we'll get pizza and I'll turn you into a foul-mouthed Irish lass. _There's_ a bit of wizardry.  
  
Thanks for talking.  
  
  
 _To:_ Ronan Nolan Jr.  
 _From:_ Juanita L. Callahan  
 _160407.20.10.27  
  
_ Anytime. Seriously.  
  
 _Dai,_ Ronan. I'll see you later.


End file.
